Stories: Nitro Mania 2.0
Plot Eitbit, the arcade world, is under attack again. Starcade presumes to be another attack by viruses, but is shocked and surprised when she learns of the true mastermind behind this attack. Stealing her friends, her world, her identity and even turning her into a glitch, this mysterious villain seeks for world domination under Starcade's name! How will Starcade be able to clear her name and return herself and everything else to normal, while the Locked Room Gang has to deal with another round of Nitro Mania? Cast * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Kyoji * Akasha * Takeshi * Sasuke * The Gemstones * The Retro Rebels * Olympus (NEW!) * Dark Starcade * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Blast * Tommy * Alice Story The story begins with Eitbit being under attack, where Starcade is looking at a familiar sight. * Starcade: Oh...my...glob. The Retro Rebels show up, after being notified of Starcade's arrival. * Test Subject Blue: Starcade! * Pink Angel: Thank goodness you're here! * Starcade: *snaps out of her daze* ''Oh hey, Retro Rebels. What exactly is going on in here? * Owl: We don't know either. All we know is that we're under attack again. * Starcade: And what exactly is attacking Eitbit? * Pink Angel: Up there! ''Pink Angel points to a few flying figures firing lasers everywhere. * Starcade: Hmm...they look very familiar. * Test Subject Blue: It's probably another virus attack. * Licorice: I'm not so sure though. * Smokey Bacon: Aw, come on, babe! It's going to be fine! We can destroy those viruses, like, easy! * Starcade: *observes the flying figures closely* ''Yeah, that could be it. It might just be another virus attack. Well, Retro Rebels, you know what to do. * Test Subject Blue: Yes, Starcade. Hot Air, hand us the Anti-Virus solution. * Hot Air: Sure... ''Hot Air gives Test Subject Blue samples of the Anti-Virus solution, who gives them out to the other Retro Rebels. The Retro Rebels douse themselves and their weapons with the Anti-Virus solution, getting ready to attack. * Test Subject Blue: We're ready. * Hot Air: Yeah, let's show them! * Viking: They're not getting away this time! * Starcade: Good. Let's move out. The Retro Rebels move out to attack the flying figures. The flying figures turn around, revealing themselves to be Space Invaders. * Pink Angel: What the? * Test Subject Blue: Space Invaders? * Starcade: Wait a minute, Space Invaders? That sounds familiar. No, it can't be... * Test Subject Blue: Does this mean... * Starcade: We have to destroy them quick! * Test Subject Blue: On it! * Pink Angel: Leave it to us! The Retro Rebels fire their weapons at the Space Invaders, while the Space Invaders retaliate by firing lasers at the Retro Rebels. After an intense fight, the Retro Rebels manage to defeat the Space Invaders, with the last one firing a laser that grazes Starcade's right cheek. * Starcade: Ow... * Pink Angel: Starcade, are you okay? * Starcade: Yeah, I'm fine. However, that's not important right now. * Test Subject Blue: But what's more important, Starcade? * Starcade: Eitbit, of course. I fear that this attack might be worse than the previous ones, especially since this is not merely a virus attack. We're under attack by Space Invaders and... * Owl: Starcade? * Starcade: What? * Owl: You might want to take a look at this. Starcade looks around, to find herself and the Retro Rebels surrounded by Eitbitizens, ready to eliminate the surrounded. * Starcade: What's going on here? * Eitibitizen #1: This is a rebellion! * Eitbitizen #2: We don't want you "protecting" Eitbit anymore! * Eitbitizen #3: Now you and your friends get out of here and never return...or else! * Test Subject Blue: This is outrageous! How dare you talk to Starcade this way? * Eitbitizen #1: You don't tell us what to do, puny enzyme! * Eitbitizen #2: We won't let you "protect" us anymore! We demand you to leave! * Starcade: And I demand to see your leader! Who is the one responsible for this madness? * ???: Look no further, you fake. I'm right here. ??? emerges from the group of Eitbitizens, revealing herself to be Dark Starcade. '' * Starcade: Dark Starcade?! * Dark Starcade: The one and only! * Starcade: But...how did you...? * Dark Starcade: I still have my shadow powers. Thanks to those, I managed to escape. You didn't think I'll be gone for long, did you? * Starcade: No, I'm asking you how did you make those Eitbitizens turn against us Retro Rebels? You're their leader, right? * Dark Starcade: While it is true that I'm their leader, the truth is...I'm not the real mastermind of this. In fact, my boss was the one who turned them against you, not me. * Starcade: Your boss? Don't you mean Shogo the Warlord? * Dark Starcade: Well, you guys sent him back to his death so I had to find myself a new boss. Ever since I left his old estate, I decided to learn more about you, eventually learning more about Eitbit and its culture. And I got to admit, it is pretty complicated. But no matter, my new boss easily took care of these Eitbitizens and he's going to take care of you and the Retro Rebels next. * Starcade: What are you talking about? Who's your new boss? * Dark Starcade: Oh, so you're wondering who my new boss is? You're in luck. My new boss wants to meet you in person. Prepare to have your mind blown! * Starcade: Please, how mind-blowing can he be? ''The group of Eitbitizens make way, as a teenage boy with red hair and royal clothing shows up, riding a hover scooter with a huge computer attached to it. Starcade recognizes him immediately. * Starcade: No... * Test Subject Blue: Huh? What's wrong? * Hot Air: I don't really recall seeing that red guy at all. He has a nice and shiny crown though. * Starcade: That isn't some red guy, that's... * ???: That's right, noobs. Make way for your ruler, the true Champion of Eitbit! *to Starcade* ''Hello, Starcade! Long time no see! I assume you haven't forgotten about me, right? * Starcade: I wish I had forgotten about you, Olympus. * ???: So you do remember me, Olympus from the game Lord of the Kings? Well, that's just fantastic! * Starcade: Didn't I kill you the last time we've met? How are you still alive? * Olympus: Oh right...I forgot to tell you! Remember that bomb that you set off that day which you thought supposedly killed me? * Starcade: Huh? ''Flashback to Stage Two from the Portal Problem, where Starcade is seen firing a laser at the bomb item Olympus has in one of his hands. The bomb item explodes, which presumably kills Olympus. However, it is revealed that Olympus is merely lying on the ground. Olympus realizes that he has to make his escape despite the injury he received from the explosion, and decides to escape Eitbit before the smoke and dust from the explosion clears away, leaving his old crown behind. He is later seen to be hiding from Starcade and the gang, before fleeing from Eitbit. The flashback ends. * Starcade: You faked your death? * Olympus: Well, yes. I knew I was of no match for you and your friends at that time, so I had to escape before you even tried to kill me. It took me a long time to recover from the explosion, but after my recovery, I established a new civilization of my own right next to your hometown - Champion City. * Starcade: Just when I thought you were gone for good....grrrrr... * Olympus: Aw, come on, girl. At least your best friend and old pal Olympus is back, right? Didn't you miss me? * Starcade: I don't miss evil jerks like you. * Olympus: Evil jerk? Nah, not anymore. This is a new era, and I'm a new person. Besides, there's no good in being evil, right? * Starcade: Fine, what do you want? * Olympus: All I want is my title back. As in, the title, "Champion of Eitbit". Give me the title and I promise I won't do any more harm. * Starcade: After everything you did? No. You went on a rampage just because you lost a stupid gaming tournament to me, thus taking over Eitbit and its citizens, even locking me and my friends up in your stinkin' prison! And you actually expect me to give that title to you? No way! * Olympus: No way? * Starcade: Yes, you heard it right. * Test Subject Blue: Yeah, get out of here, Olympus! * Hot Air: Eitbit is mine, I mean, ours! * Smokey Bacon: Now scram! Olympus is angered at Starcade's response, but decides to cover it with a fake smile. * Olympus: Well, I suppose I have no choice. If you really view me as an evil jerk, I shall act like one. Remember, you asked for it! * Starcade: What are you doing? Olympus types into his computer. Seconds later, the computer emits a wave of hypnotic energy, reprogramming the databases of the other Retro Rebels but Starcade, causing them to turn against Starcade. * Starcade: What? What's going on? What did you do to my friends? * Olympus: Exactly what an evil jerk would. Now your friends are my friends. This is what happens when you blatantly reject my offer of friendship! * Starcade: It's not true anyway. * Olympus: But I see that your database is protecting you from my hypnotic energy. Seeing that you're the only Eitbitizen standing, I give you two choices... * Starcade: I don't need any choices you give me! Just face it, I'm not going to join you even down to my last pixel. * Olympus: How rude, and I thought you were a kind and good little girl. It's sad to know that I'm wrong. * Starcade: Whatever you have to say won't change my mind. I belong to Eitbit and besides, if neither the Retro Rebels nor I can stop you, the Locked Room Gang will! * Olympus: You mean those other friends of yours? Even if they are here, they will never stop me nor my new allies! And since you refuse to accept my offer of friendship, I guess there's only one thing I can do now. * Starcade: And what would that be? Olympus laughs, before typing away at his computer. Starcade suddenly finds herself becoming duller in skin color, as her body temperature also reduces significantly. As soon as her body starts glitching about, Starcade realizes that Olympus has turned her into a glitch by transferring the data from her database to his own and deleting her own database, thus causing Olympus to be an official Eitbitizen and gain the "Champion of Eitbit" title. * Starcade: Alright, that's it, I'm going to...*takes out her laser pistols and prepares to fire at Olympus, only for them to disappear* ''Hey! * Olympus: I'm sorry, Starcade, but it didn't have to be like this. This could all have been avoided if you decided to join me, but no, you chose the path of fighting on. That's very foolish of you. * Starcade: Did you just call me... * Olympus: Save the temper, girl. I'll take it from here from now on. Dark Starcade, destroy this city completely. I'll take care of this troublemaker. * Dark Starcade: You got it, boss. * Starcade: Where are you taking me, Olympus? * Olympus: You'll soon find out, but let's just say...it's somewhere safe. Say sayonara to Eitbit, for this will be the last time you'll see it. ''Olympus types into his computer, summoning a bubble to trap Starcade inside. He proceeds to take Starcade away. As soon as he leaves, Dark Starcade turns to the hypnotized Eitbitizens. * Dark Starcade: Well, what are you waiting for, you chumps? You heard the boss, get back to work! The hypnotized Eitbitizens (including Starcade's Retro Rebels) continue destroying everything left on Eitbit, as Dark Starcade watches and laughs evilly. The scene then cuts to the Locked Room Gang at Red Fork's house, deciding on how they should spend the rest of the day. * Blue Ocean: Red Fork, I'm bored. * Red Fork: Blast, I'm bored. * Blast: Alice, I'm bored. * Alice: Blue Ocean, I'm bored. * Red Fork: Ok, ok, let's stop it already! There has to be something good to do. * Bonk Choy: Well, I'm pretty bored. If only Starcade were here, we could've played video games. * Toby Topaz: Yeah. * Red Ruby: Wait, why isn't that girl here? * Green Shadow: I could've sworn that she told me that she has something to take care of in Eitbit. She didn't tell me what it is though. * Blue Ocean: Could it be one of those virus attacks she and the Retro Rebels have been talking about so much these days? * Alice: Maybe, but there's no way to be sure. * Green Shadow: I can't tell, but it sounded serious. * Kyoji: I just hope that whatever Starcade has to deal with, she will be alright. * Diana Diamond: Yeah, I'm a little worried about her. * Green Shadow: It may or may not be another virus attack. Either way... Suddenly, Green Shadow's phone starts to ring. Green Shadow answers the call, and the caller turns out to be Starcade. '' * Starcade: Hi, guys! How's it going? * Tommy: Who is it, Green Shadow? * Green Shadow: It's Starcade. Here, I'll turn on the face cam and speaker. ''*turns on the face cam and speaker* ''Hello, Starcade. * Starcade: Hi, Green Shadow. I just want to tell you that the problem in Eitbit is solved. Yeah, it was just another virus attack. It did leave quite a lot of damage to Eitbit though. * Green Shadow: Oh. Phew, for a moment I thought something serious happened back there. * Blue Ocean: We're glad to hear everything's ok over there. * Starcade: Thanks. I got to admit, that was one of the worst virus attacks. But that's not the only reason I called you guys. * Green Shadow: Well, what else do you have? * Starcade: I've been meaning to keep this as a surprise for some time now, and I guess it's finally time to reveal it. You see, the Retro Rebels and I have been working on a new project lately. * Kyoji: Interesting. * Amelia Amethyst: What's that? * Starcade: Remember those parties we had some time ago? I figured we can spend more quality time together just like those times. The Retro Rebels and I have been working on a fun maze for you guys to try out, you know, for the fun of it. * Red Fork: A maze, you say? * Alice: That's... interesting. Though I'm not sure. Ever since that time Discord messed with our minds in the labrynth, I don't feel comfortable going into mazes anymore. * Blast: Don't worry, this is different. That maze was just a trap Discord used on us to mess with our minds. This is different. * Red Fork: Yeah, it'll be fun. * Toby Topaz: Yeah! * Sean Sapphire: Besides, this is Starcade's maze, so fun is an understatement. * Diana Diamond: That's true considering she's a video game expert. * Green Shadow: We're going to come over, Starcade. * Starcade: Great! I'll get the maze ready, you guys gather at the outskirts of Eitbit. There's an entrance to the huge maze over there. I'll see you guys soon over there, okay? ''*winks* * Blue Ocean: Got it. * Starcade: I'll explain the rules later. See you soon! *hangs up* * Re-Peat Moss: Starcade's maze? Oh, I wanna try it out right now! I'm so excited! EEK! * Bonk Choy: Me too! * Amelia Amethyst: I wonder what she has in store for us! * Green Shadow: So guys, are we ready to go to Eitbit? * Red Fork: Let's go! * Diana Diamond: Yeah! * Gary Garnet: Excuse me, Diana. This call's for you. *lends his OPhone to Diana Diamond* * Diana Diamond: Okay. *picks up the call* ''Hello? Yes? Oh really? Alright, be right over. * Toby Topaz: Who was that? * Diana Diamond: That was my parents. The gemstones and I are needed for the royal reunion of the Knights of the Diamond Table at Gemstonia. * Amelia Amethyst: Does this mean we can't go play at the maze? * Diana Diamond: I'm afraid not. Cut open a portal for them, Toby. * Toby Topaz: Okay...*takes out his pair of dimensional scissors and cuts open a portal to Eitbit* '' * Amelia Amethyst: Sorry guys, but we can't go with you to the maze. We have something important to attend to in Gemstonia. * Blue Ocean: It's ok. * Blast: See you later, guys. * Toby Topaz: Good luck in the maze, guys! * Diana Diamond: Bye! * Green Shadow: Bye, gemstones. Come on, guys. Let's go. The gang except the gemstones enters the portal to Eitbit, unaware that Test Subject Blue is spying on them. As soon as the gang enters the portal, it gives a call to "Starcade" (who really is Dark Starcade in disguise). * Test Subject Blue: Starcade, the others are heading to Eitbit. But the gemstones are still here, what should we do? * "Starcade": Go ahead, proceed with the attack. That shall lure them out. Those gemstones are a bunch of weaklings, dealing with them should be easy enough for you Retro Rebels. Besides, with most of the gang going to my maze, taking over Echo Creek is a cakewalk. Don't worry, I have another surprise in store for them later. But for now, the boss wants you to expand his empire. So go, attack Echo Creek! Destroy everything in sight! * Test Subject Blue: Roger that, Starcade. * "Starcade": Hurry, we must eliminate everything in this city before the gang finds out about our real plan. Give me a call as soon as the operation is a success. See you later. *hangs up* * Test Subject Blue: Retro Rebels, it's time we strike! Let's get out there and take over the city! The Retro Rebels move out of their hiding spots, before beginning their assault. Meanwhile, the gemstones are about to head to Gemstonia, only to hear explosions going on outside. * Red Ruby: I hear explosions! And it's not me! * Toby Topaz: Explosions?! * Diana Diamond: I heard them too. It's weird that it occurred at about the same time the others left. * Gary Garnet: If my calculations are correct, that means... * Sean Sapphire: Gemstones, look out! A grenade is thrown in Red Fork's house. The gemstones evacuate, before the grenade explodes, blowing up the house. '' * Diana Diamond: Gary, call my parents. Tell them to postpone the royal reunion. We have to protect Echo Creek first! * Gary Garnet: On it. ''*calls Diana Diamond's parents with his OPhone* * Amelia Amethyst: So what's the plan? * Sean Sapphire: We give everything we got! * Emma Emerald: Or we can search for allies. There's a whole lot of enemies out there. * Sean Sapphire: You have a point. We might need all the help we can get. * Diana Diamond: That's true. Toby, get help. * Toby Topaz: But from whom. * Diana Diamond: Captain Red Shell, Paula Python, Ace, Assorted Cookie, it doesn't matter. Anyone will do! Go! * Toby Topaz: Okay. *cuts open a portal and enters it* * Diana Diamond: In the meantime, we hold off these evil forces until he gets back. * Sean Sapphire: It's time to fight the...*realizes that the enemies are the Retro Rebels* ''Retro Rebels? * Gary Garnet: Retro Rebels? That's odd. * Amelia Amethyst: Not again! * Red Ruby: I knew we shouldn't have trusted that girl! * Diana Diamond: It doesn't matter, we have work to do. Now go! ''The gemstones proceed to attack the Retro Rebels, starting a full-out war in Echo Creek. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang arrives in Eitbit, unaware of the attack in Echo Creek. As soon as they arrive, they begin searching for the maze. * Red Fork: So, where is that maze Starcade was talking about? * Green Shadow: I think she said it's somewhere at the "outskirts of Eitbit". * Blue Ocean: Let's go to the outskirts, then. * Green Shadow: I think we're near the outskirts. I think I can see the maze from this distance. * Akasha: *flies up and sees, before descending* ''Yes, there's the maze all right. * Kyoji: Let's get moving. ''The gang arrives outside at the entrance of the maze, where they find a mysterious VHS tape next to a tape player. * Blast: Look! * Tommy: Hm... this is odd. * Alice: Do you think we should play it? * Tommy: I'll try! *''blows into the VHS tape, with no luck* It didn't work. * Alice: No, I meant put it into the tape player to watch it. * Tommy: Oh... *''puts it in the tape player* After Tommy inserts the VHS tape into the tape player, the tape begins playing. "Starcade's" voice can be heard in the recording. * "Starcade": Greetings, Locked Room Gang. * Kyoji: Starcade. * "Starcade": Welcome to my maze. It's full of obstacles, clues and lots of fun! As soon as this tape stops, you will be allowed to enter the maze and play the game. So, the rules are simple. With the help of the clues I left around the maze walls, find your way to the exit within the time limit of one hour. The first one who reaches the exit wins and earns a special prize - The Champion's Cup! It will give extra power and strength to the one who possesses it. Of course, a maze without obstacles won't be fun now, will it? That's right, I've added plenty of challenging but harmless obstacles in various parts of the maze, just to make things more exciting. Using superpowers and/or weapons will be considered cheating. Cheating or failing to find the exit in time will immediately cause you a game over. * Bonk Choy: What does game over mean? * "Starcade": Did you get the rules? Because I'm not repeating it. Before you enter the maze, remember these words: "Resistant you stand, tempted you fall." * Bonk Choy: Huh? What does that mean? * Green Shadow: Bonk Choy, this is a tape recording. We're not actually talking to Starcade. * Bonk Choy: Oh. * "Starcade": So good luck, and be the first to find the exit to this maze! The Champion's Cup is waiting for its next owner. And with that, this tape player will self-destruct in 5 seconds. A countdown is heard, and sure enough, the tape player explodes five seconds later, creating an opening for the gang to enter into the maze. * Red Fork: Oh yeah! This is going to be fun! *''gets ready to run into the maze*'' * Blue Ocean: Red Fork, I think we should all go together... * Red Fork: Last one to the goal is a rotten dragon egg! *''runs into the maze*'' * Blue Ocean: Hey, wait! *''runs after Red Fork*'' * Blast: What are we waiting for? Let's go! *''runs after Blue Ocean*'' * Alice: Blast, wait for us! *''runs after Blast*'' * Tommy: This is fun! *''runs after Alice*'' * Bonk Choy: Yeah! *runs after Tommy* * Re-Peat Moss: Wait up, Bonk Choy! *runs after Bonk Choy* * Akasha: Geez, what's with the rush? We have one hour! * Takeshi: This is a rush hour, sis! As soon as the entire gang enters the maze, a teleporter from above activates, shining a bright light on the gang members, teleporting everyone into different starting points and separating them from each other. * Green Shadow: *lands in her starting point* Strange, I'm alone now. * Bonk Choy: *lands in his starting point* ''Huh? Where is everyone? * Re-Peat Moss: ''*lands in his starting point* ''Oooh, TRICKY! * Kyoji: ''*lands in his starting point* ''Looks like this is going to be an individual challenge. * Akasha: ''*lands in her starting point* ''Weird. * Takeshi: ''*lands in his starting point* ''Hey, where did the others go? * Sasuke: ''*lands in his starting point* ''Waterver. Let's do this. * Red Fork: ''*lands in his starting point* ''Woo-hoo! Now this is going to be awesome! * Blue Ocean: ''*lands in his starting point* ''Where's Red Fork? * Tommy: ''*lands in his starting point* ''Where's Blast? * Alice: ''*lands in her starting point* ''We've been separated? This is awfully familiar... It reminds me of Discord's labrynth... Oh, come on Alice, Starcade wouldn't be up to something like that. ''Suddenly, the gang hears "Starcade's" voice throughout the maze, announcing the start of the game. * "Starcade": Ladies and gentlemen, you have one hour to find the exit! Ready? Three, two, one, go! An airhorn is heard, starting the game. Each gang member proceeds to find a way to the exit with the help of the clues on the maze walls. * Red Fork: It's time to play! *''dashes across the hallways of the maze*'' * Blue Ocean: Ok... let's see *''reads the clues* Alright, let's do this. *''walks through the hallways of the maze* * Blast: Ok... which way should I go? *''reads the clues, but doesn't understand them''* I guess I'll just have to use the ol' reliable! *''tosses a coin* Ok, that way! *''runs in a certain direction* * Alice: I don't like this... I'd better try to find the exit soon. *''reads the clues* Ok, it's this way. *''walks through the hallways* * Tommy: This is fun! *''runs across the hallways*'' * Lemon Glass: Where's everyone? Why am I alone? Eek! *''walks around the maze, trying to find her friends*'' * Green Shadow: Hello? Anyone? *looks at the clues* ''Hmm...okay, I guess it's this way then. ''*runs in a certain direction* Green Shadow looks around the maze, while trying to find any nearby gang members. She comes across Bonk Choy, who is standing still. * Green Shadow: Bonk Choy, there you are! Man, am I glad I found you. Bonk Choy makes no response. * Green Shadow: Bonk Choy? Again, Bonk Choy makes no response. * Green Shadow: Bonk Choy, come on! We don't have time for this! We need to find the exit together! Bonk Choy continues smiling at Green Shadow, while standing still. * Green Shadow: Ugh, this is no time for jokes, Bonk Choy! We have to find the exit together, let's go! Green Shadow grabs Bonk Choy's right leaf. However, to her surprise, Bonk Choy mysteriously disappears, revealing it to all be an illusion. * Green Shadow: What? Wait a minute...that's not Bonk Choy, that's just an illusion. And if that was just an illusion, why is it... Suddenly, a trapdoor Green Shadow is standing on activates, causing her to fall through it. '' * Green Shadow: ''*screams* Meanwhile, Red Fork is still dashing across the maze, trying to find the exit as quickly as possible. * Red Fork: Woo-hoo! Gotta go fast! *''dashes across the maze* This is awesome! I'm going to finish this maze in record time! ''Red Fork runs so quickly that he crashes into a wall, which didn't break from the impact. When he recovers from the hard hit, he comes across what appears to be a wide spread of food, of different types and cuisines. * Red Fork: Didn't see that coming. *''shakes his head, and stands up, only to realize the feast in front of him* Whoa! Today's my lucky day! ''Red Fork rushes towards the food, and begins devouring it. As soon as he takes his first bite, the illusions of food disappear, much to Red Fork's confusion. * Red Fork: Huh? That's odd. A trapdoor below him activates, causing Red Fork to fall through it in a similar fashion to Green Shadow. Red Fork can be heard screaming, before the trapdoor closes and resets itself. Meanwhile, Bonk Choy walks around the maze aimlessly while ignoring the clues, since he doesn't understand them anyway. * Bonk Choy: Clues? Yeah right, who needs them? I'm just going to try my own luck with this game. Bonk Choy doesn't look where he is going, as he trips on a rock and falls to the ground. '' * Bonk Choy: Ouch! Huh? ''When Bonk Choy gets up, he sees an illusion of Grass Knuckles' punching bag. * Bonk Choy: Hey, I recognize this punching bag! It's Grass Knuckles'! I wonder how Starcade even managed to get her hands on it, but oh well, I guess I'm taking this with me. I need to return this to Grass Knuckles, then he'll be proud of me as a true boxer! Bonk Choy attempts to punch "Grass Knuckles' punching bag" so hard that it breaks the "rope" suspending the "punching bag". However, the "punching bag" disappears, causing Bonk Choy to be confused. * Bonk Choy: Weird, did I punch it too hard? And what's shaking? A trapdoor below him activates, causing Bonk Choy to fall through it. Bonk Choy can be heard screaming, before the trapdoor closes and resets itself. Meanwhile, Blue Ocean is trying to find his way to the exit while studying the clues on the maze walls closely. * Blue Ocean: Ok, so far so good. As Blue Ocean continues walking, he sees an illusion of Red Fork using Blue Ocean's laser cannon to attack Bright Spark on his Spark-o-Matic. * Blue Ocean: Red Fork, is that you? * "Red Fork": Ha Bright Spark! You'll never defeat me! *''defeats Bright Spark with the laser cannon*'' * "Bright Spark": No! * "Red Fork": See? I'm the best. I've got my powerful laser cannon, and I'm the most powerful member of the gang. You'll never win, Bright Spark. * Blue Ocean: What!? That's not yours, Red Fork! "Red Fork" doesn't hear Blue Ocean, and continues bragging. * "Red Fork": Now get out of here, Bright Spark! Or I'll shoot you again with the laser cannon! * Blue Ocean: THAT'S MY LASER CANNON! Stop taking credit for it, Red Fork! You're such a show off sometimes! Blue Ocean runs towards "Red Fork" in an attempt to take the "laser cannon" away from him. As soon as Blue Ocean comes into contact with the "laser cannon", it disappears completely, along with "Red Fork", "Bright Spark" and the other illusions, leaving Blue Ocean confused over what happened. (W.I.P.)Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108